1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pipe cutting devices and, more particularly, is concerned with an apparatus for enabling fabrication of accurate angular cuts in a pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most difficult cut to make in a pipe using a cutting torch is a cope angle cut, also known as a “fish mouth” or “saddle” cut. Achieving an accurate cut freehand using a cutting torch is exceedingly difficult, if not impossible.
One attempt to reduce such difficulty is the provision of a pattern for assistance in accurately marking a desired cope angle on a pipe. However, before the cut is actually made in the pipe along the marked angle using the torch, the pattern is removed so that it will not be burned or cut by the torch. With such limitation on the use of the pattern, the user is again faced with the difficult task of essentially making an accurate freehand cut in the pipe along a marked angle.
As a consequence, there still exists a need for an innovation that will overcome the aforementioned difficulty experienced in the prior art without introducing any new one in place thereof.